


Heat Date

by Eltrkbarbarella



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark, Communication, Fluff, Gender Expectations Are Awful In Any Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: It’s pure chance that Jack's next heat is scheduled to fall right at the same time he’s been planning on going to LA to visit Mark. He could just take the suppressors and be fine with it, but he could also maybe have no-strings, friends with benefits, Heat Date with Mark.He likes Mark, and he trusts Mark, and Mark is very obviously an alpha: it should work out beautifully.





	Heat Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It's been a while since I started working on this fanfic, but I'm glad I finally had the energy to finish it. I've always been interested in gender dynamics in a/b/o AU's, and this is my attempt at playing around with the subject!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jack isn’t very outspoken about the _omega_ thing. For his first years doing YouTube he was honestly too worried about what people would say about him. But it wasn’t just the omega thing worrying him back then. His accent, his appearance, his proficiency in games: everything could be an issue. So of course he didn’t speak about it at all. Of course with time came the confidence and soon enough Jack could embrace all parts of himself fully, the Irishness, the loudness, and of course the omega stuff as well. Mostly in the form of jokes, cause telling people to choke on a knot is funny for some reason, but also in the form of occasionally talking about omega inclusion in the gaming community and in YouTube.  
  
Jack doesn’t really have the _Omega Look_ about him, at least not the super cliché omegas you saw on TV. The whole passive, well behaved, nurturing personality is kind of bullshit. People don’t really question Jack’s secondary gender all that much. On video he appeared to be expansive, and loud, and too emotionally driven; people just assumed he was a short-ish alpha. The one thing that gave them a bit of a doubt was Jack’s wide hips and baby face, but really, that was only based on stupid gender assumptions, nobody can really tell anything based on stuff like that.  
  
His family isn’t big on gender stereotypes either. Having that many children, they were bound to have one of each, so two beta brothers, an alpha and an omega sister were pretty effective in shattering all stereotypes they might have had. His eldest brother is tall and grew facial hair like crazy in his teenage years; his other brother was the most caring and devoted person in their household; his alpha sister’s voice never deepened at all, and her interest always gravitated towards typically omega media; and Jack’s omega sister was heavily into sports and working out. Jack followed in their steps, being a drummer in a heavy metal band and all of that.  
  
The dating thing was never a taboo either for Jack. His older siblings took the most of the damage, but once Jack reached his dating years his parents were already used to pretty much all configurations of couples. Jack’s first kiss was a nice little beta girl that he dated for about two weeks before they both realized they were basically still just friends who pecked each other on the lips every once in a while. He went through a very strong crush on an alpha boy back when he was 15, but that went away quick once he got a steady girlfriend at 16. Jack doesn’t really have a particular label for himself, but he has lived long enough to notice a pattern of sorts, a type, if you may. Jack has a strong preference for alpha guys, but when he’s dating girls, he’s more into beta and omega women.  
  
Jack usually handles his heats just fine on his own. He was a bit of a late bloomer, but apparently so was pretty much every other omega in his family, so it didn’t worry him too much. He only did the whole Heat Date thing a few times, mostly during college, when he was single and didn’t really mind being unattached. It always worked just fine for the both parts involved. A very memorable experience was when he synced up with this omega girl from his class and they decided to do a no-knot weekend. It was fun in the way that teasing and desperation were fun, but overall, he likes to spend his three days of heat (Yes, slightly below average, but still just as fun and functional, thank you very much, he did all the testing.) wrapped around a nice alpha.   
  
Suppressors aren’t really his thing: the side effects are always a pain in the ass and having a naturally short-length heat period is much easier to handle than the poor folks who have to withstand up to a week of discomfort. It’s even easier to handle once he’s out of college and making his own schedule with his YouTube career. He just records in bulk every couple of months, just enough to get him through his heat, and springs back up just fine with no one even realizing he was gone.  
  
The one thing that his YouTube career complicates is the whole finding someone to hook up with for a Heat Date aspect. It’s not like he doesn’t get to meet new interesting and attractive people, it’s just that they are pretty much always way too far. Actually, there is one particular interesting and attractive person Jack has met over YouTube that is a particular frustration of his.  
  
Mark is incredible. Caring, smart, funny, charismatic, all Jack could want in a friend, really.  
  
Mark is also stupidly attractive, so there’s that.  
  
And really, it’s pure chance that his next heat is scheduled to fall right at the same time he’s been planning on going to LA to visit Mark. He could just take the suppressors and be fine with it, but he could also maybe have no-strings, friends with benefits, Heat Date with Mark. He likes Mark, and he trusts Mark, and Mark is very obviously an alpha: it should work out beautifully. And if Jack is being honest with himself, the thought of squeezing down on Mark's fat knot enough to make that deep voice break did cross his mind more than once during Jack's lonesome heats.

 

 

  
To say that Mark was surprised when Jack suggested a Heat Date is an understatement.  
  
Sure, he knew from the beginning that his friend is an omega, and Jack had mentioned a couple of times that he is heavily against suppression medication, and maybe their play-flirting gets a little out of hand from time to time, but Mark never expected Jack to ask _him_ of all people to spend a heat with.  
  
“I mean... uh- I can't lie to you and say I'm not interested, Jack.” Mark rubs the back of his neck and pushes up the short hairs on his nape in his awkwardness, “It's just… really? Me?”  
  
Mark hears laughter through his headphones. He is thankful they decided not to do a video call for the simple fact that Jack can't see the extent of his blushing, but he also kind of despises that decision too, because now he can't judge Jack's facial expressions to see how serious he is about the whole thing.  
  
“Is your ego in need of a good stroke? Do I really need to explain to you why I want to spend three whole days in bed with you?” Mark blushes even harder and covers his face with his hands, once again glad about the lack of cameras.  
  
“No! It's just that I haven't ever, you know… during a heat?” Mark pulls a face at his own lack of eloquence and tries the sentence again “I've never slept with an omega in heat before.” There, much better.  
  
“Ah, that.” Jack pauses for a second, “Well, you should probably research some stuff then, just so you're not caught by surprise, but it's way less scary than they make it seem in health class.”  
  
“God, it's been so long since health class, I barely remember anything.” Mark groans.  
  
“You can say no if ya’ want to, Mark. Don't let me pressure you.”  
  
Mark stops to think for a second. Does he want to do it? He has thought about it before. Even though Mark leans more towards women he has to admit that Jack is gorgeous when he wants to be, and yeah, Jack is a good friend too, which is a good incentive. That cliché image of an omega spread on all fours on a bed, wet and desperate, flies through his mind for just a second. What would Jack look like during his heat?  
  
“I'm in. I'm definitely in for a Heat Date.” Mark blurts out. “You might need to show me the ropes, but I'm pretty damn eager to give it a try.” he adds once he organizes his own thoughts again.  
  
Jack's giggles in his headphones bring a flutter to Mark's heart. “Okay then. I'm more than willing to steal your heat-sex virginity, and I can help you with any questions you have about it.”  
  
“Then it's a deal.”  
  
“It's a deal!”

 

 

  
It isn't all about the sex at all. Jack legitimately had plans of going to Mark's house for aaages, and now that he can finally catch a break after weeks of prepping for the trip, he is going to enjoy every moment he can with his friend.   
  
Sure the mood is a little bit awkward at first when Mark picks him up at the airport, but once they are sitting inside Mark's car and jamming out to whatever god-awful radio station they landed on, the awkwardness seems like a faraway dream. Their natural chemistry works wonders during tense moments, and the talk they'll eventually need to have is definitely one of those tense moments, but for now Jack enjoys the ride and the companionship.   
  
Mark's house is open, and bright, and cheerful, and full of unmatched furniture covered in dog hair. Mark's house is also unsettlingly scentless. Jack figured Mark doused himself in scent-blockers every time they traveled to conventions to discourage any breaches in his privacy or any gutsier fans from actively trying to scent him, but even though Mark's house has a lingering scent of _Mark,_ it doesn't particularly smell of alpha pheromones. But that’s just a little pet peeve of Jack's, and he is sure those scent blockers won't do Mark any good once his body starts to react with an omega in heat in the vicinity.

 

In any case, they have three whole days to enjoy before Jack's heat starts for good, and they will surely find enough to distract themselves in that meantime.

 

 

  
Mark isn't that big on cooking breakfast every day, but he still waits until Jack wakes up to share a bowl of cereal with him every morning. They end up just spending breakfast talking to each other until their cereal turns into a soggy bowl of sugary milk, but Jack can’t deny he has fun.  
  
His afternoons are spent going around town to wherever Mark decides to drag him to. It’s awesome. There’s so much to explore in LA, and Mark takes him to all his favorite places. They even get to visit other youtuber friends in the city.  
  
And then in the evenings, when they are both tired from a day of walking around town, they just sit around the house and order take out, leaning against each other on the couch as they both browse through their social media in comfortable silence. When they’re a bit more energetic they even try out gaming, and with their competitive personalities there are some very epic (and hilarious) battles.   
  
On the night of Jack’s third day he starts to feel his heat coming. It’s nothing major, just the usual signs: a bit of restlessness, some dizziness when he moves too fast, and of course the characteristic slight fever. But what really calls Jack’s attention to his symptoms is Mark’s reaction.  
  
They are watching some stupid action movie, nothing that requires much of their attention, and Jack is feeling lazy, and comfortable, and so he lets his head drop back, unconsciously baring his neck, he lets a wave of warmth roll through him and sighs softly, letting his eyes drop closed. When Jack opens his eyes again he sees Mark _staring_ with no concept of shame, jaw hanging open, a look of utmost awe on his face.  
  
“What?” Jack asks, and crosses his arms over his own chest, feeling a little invaded.  
  
It takes Mark a while to break out from his daze and respond “What? Wait. I Mean, uhhh.” Mark fidgets where he’s sitting, obviously uncomfortable. It’s cute. “You look… good. I’m not sure what is different, but, uh...” Mark raises a hand and gestures at Jack, as if that would clarify his point.  
  
Jack only answers him with a smile.  
  
“You’re all... soft, and uh… I should shut up.”  
  
“I’m not in heat yet, but it’s probably going to be full blown by mornin’” Mark still looks stunned, “We should probably get stuff ready for later, but first…”  
  
Jack stands up briefly, just to plonk himself down on Mark’s lap, he wraps his arms around the American’s shoulders and tucks his face against the man’s neck, and Mark frustratingly still doesn’t smell like much. “Should be interesting, right? Can you smell my scent changing?”  
  
“Fuuuck, Jack, warn a guy first!” Mark complains, but still wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and tugs him closer.  
  
“Sorry.” Jack murmurs, lips brushing against the skin of Mark’s neck. “Your scent blockers are really distracting.”  
  
Pressed this close together, Jack can feel when Mark inhales sharply and holds his breath.  
  
“I can’t really smell much…” Mark speaks quietly, and Jack hums in encouragement, “But I think… yeah. It’s like, sharper? Maybe sweeter too?” Mark drops a small kiss right in the crook of Jack’s neck “Sorry about the scent blockers. I can skip them when I take my shower tonight if you want.”  
  
Jack squeezes Mark a little tighter before letting go and standing up again, resisting the tug of Mark’s arms around him is a little difficult, but they have to get things ready. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m gonna go get my stuff, where are we going to nest?”  
  
“My room? Uh, sorry, I kinda don’t want to stop touching you yet.”  
  
“That’s fine, I’ll move my bags there then, you can start getting the room ready?” Jack steps away for a little more distance and starts to head to the guest room he’s been occupying for the last few days.  
  
“Yeah.” Mark nods, still following Jack with his eyes.  
  
Jack smiles to himself, but makes his way to the room with a purpose. He had already picked out comfortable clothes and separated them in a section of his travel bag. To be honest, Jack doesn't usually bother with clothes when he's dealing with his heats on his own, but it seems a bit rude to not even offer the option of clothes in Mark's house. They won't be fucking 24 hours a day, and maybe during his breaks Jack can get dressed in something soft and cozy, besides: having something that smells like home nearby is very helpful to ease his anxiousness. Jack makes a quick stop by the bathroom to get his toiletry things; they'll probably end up using the bathroom attached to Mark's room during his heat. Jack doesn't know how bad Mark's protective instincts tend to get, but it's not uncommon for alphas to want their omegas to stay as close as possible during all times.  
  
When Jack gets to Mark's room he is overtaken by a feeling of fondness. Mark is piling up extra pillows and folding fresh towels and sheets on a chair near the bed; there's a drawer left open on his bedside table that is bursting with snacks, and Jack just knows the man spent a while researching ways to make an omega more comfortable during a heat. A new wave of warmth runs through Jack's body, closely followed by goosebumps, _yes,_ he thinks to himself, _choosing Mark was a great idea_.  
  
There's just the beginning of an urge forming in the pit of Jack's stomach, but he ignores it for the time being.  
  
“I got my stuff.” he states and raises his arms a bit, showing off his bags.  
  
“Oh, good.” Mark replies absentmindedly, “Wait, what stuff?”   
  
“Just some clothes and some other stuff…” Jack empties out the contents of his toiletry bag on top of Mark's bed covers: his deodorant, shampoo and conditioner travel bottles, some headache and fever medication, and a little box of condoms all fall out. “I tend to get headaches by the last day, nothing major, really, but I brought these just so you wouldn't have to deal with a cranky and clingy omega.”  
  
Mark approaches the bed and starts going through the items, running his fingers through them carefully. Once he hits the box of condoms he pauses before picking it up and inspecting it closer, a tiny frown barely noticeable in his expression.  
  
“Oh, those. Yeah… I almost forgot I put them there. Just in case you'd forgotten.” Jack gestures to the box of breeding condoms Mark is holding. “If you have your own, or like, if you prefer another brand we can use yours, no big deal.”  
  
“Uhh, Jack? These are not gonna fit.” Mark looks very confused and keeps staring at the box on his hands.  
  
Jack rolls his eyes, “I can do without the alpha ego. I can roll these up to my elbow, I hardly think you have a knot that big.”  
  
“Wait. _Alpha_ ego? _Knot_? What are you talking about?”  
  
They stare at each other for what feels like a full minute. There’s something in the conversation that Jack just isn't following.  
  
Until Mark's eyes widen, and Jack can almost see a light bulb form over his head “Hang on. You think I'm an alpha, don't you?”  
  
“You're… not?”  
  
“Jack, I'm a _beta_. These are going to be too big on me.” Mark shakes the little box he is still holding for emphasis.  
  
Jack's brain takes a while to process the new information, but when it eventually does; things start making a hell lot more sense. “Oh, shit.”

 

 

  
_Mark is a dud._  
  
_What a waste._  
  
_I don't waste my time with betas._  
  
All the nasty things Mark heard growing up come back to him all at once. He could've sworn Jack knew. Jack had to know, right? But that surprised little gasp… no, Jack had no idea.  
  
People just assumed stuff all the time, and Mark really doesn't bother to correct them most of the time, it is just easier to let them think whatever they want about his secondary gender. He never actually lies about his status, but people hardly ever ask him directly anyway, so Mark never sees a reason to correct them.  
  
But he never thought it would end up getting him in an awkward situation such as this one. With his good friend about 40% of the way into his heat, setting up a room for them to fuck for three days straight. When Jack first came to him with the idea Mark had to make sure it was what he really wanted, it just never crossed Mark's mind that Jack didn't even know what he was getting himself into. Of course Mark agreed to the Heat Date. He even took his time to research omega physiology and visit all kinds of beta/omega relationship forums for advice, he was determined to give Jack a good time, even though he was _lacking_ , even though he was a _dud_. He thought Jack was willing to give him a chance, but if Jack didn't know, then that couldn't be considered informed consent.  
  
So Mark takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and stands up from where he was sitting on the bed. “Jack, if you want to back out of the Heat Date that's fine, you can use the guest room and deal with it yourself, and I'll even help out with what I can, in case you need new sheets, or food, or…”  
  
“What? No! No, no, no way.” Jack's sudden outburst takes Mark by surprise. “Shit, Mark, I'm surprised but, fuck…” Jack shakes his head, “We're still going to do this.” he says with a firm confident voice.  
  
Mark's squared shoulders drop; he didn't even notice the weight he was carrying until Jack said those words. “Oh…” he says a little dumbly.  
  
“Yeah. I want you so much you have no idea. Knot or not.” Jack laughs at his own little joke, but Mark is still too stunned to respond properly.  
  
“Oh…” Mark repeats himself.  
  
“I'm really sorry. I fuckin’ hate when people just _assume_ , and… I mean, I can see _why_ I did it, but it doesn't justify my behavior. And it just makes so much sense now! The fact I couldn't smell alpha on you, that you asked if I was sure about you, that you never spent a heat with someone. It's just the… you know… the voice, and the muscles, and the temper, and like, _all_ your friends are alphas… God I feel stupid! I'm sorry.”  
  
Mark is still stunned, and so he lets Jack get all his frustrations out through the nonstop high-speed one-sided conversation, and only when he’s done Mark decides to reply.  
  
“I get that a lot. I guess I just grew up with a lot of alphas, I guess… My brother Tom is one, and my mom, and my step mom too, and Bob, and Wade, and Tyler… I just, never really cared about gender stuff. I'm not _mad_ at you, Jack. I get it, and yeah I never told you straight out I was a beta, I shouldn't expect you to just know, especially when I kind of go with people who assume I'm an alpha.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mark.” Jack pulls him close in a hug; and he is so soft and he smells even sweeter now, enough that even Mark’s less sensitive nose can pick out the nuances of his changing scent.  
  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to waste your heat on a _dud_. I won’t be offended if you want to call it off.” Mark murmurs against Jack’s neck, but he’s not even done with his sentence when he feels a sharp poke between his ribs. “Ow! What was that about?” Mark tries untangling himself from Jack’s grip but the omega is not letting up.  
  
“You shut the fuck up about duds, or I’ll poke you again. You’re not a _dud_ , you’re not a _waste_.” Jack hugs him tighter, “Mark, I really want this. I want you to fuck me stupid till I can’t see straight anymore, and I want to be your first omega, and I want to wring you dry like a fucking dish towel.” A little shiver runs down Mark’s back at those words, Jack sounds so sure. “And I want all of that because it’s _you_ not because of what you got between your legs.” Jack pulls back to look at Mark straight in the eyes, looking focused and so absolutely beautiful.  
  
Mark wants to kiss him.  
  
So he does.  
  
Mark was not expecting anything too passionate, but Jack gives as good as he gets, and apparently their emotionally charged conversation requires a release of some sort. They kiss with meaning. Mark by trying to convey how grateful and relieved he is that Jack didn’t reject him, and Jack by infusing all of his desire into the kiss. Mark lets his teeth drag against Jack’s lower lip and swallows every soft sigh he lets out. Jack only grips him tighter and runs his hands wherever he can reach.  
  
Once they break apart Mark finds himself speechless. After being so afraid of letting down someone he cares about simply by being himself, and then having that thought so thoroughly wiped away from his mind, Mark isn’t sure how to go on from there. Jack is still loosely wrapped around him, swaying slightly where he stands, all flushed and gorgeous, breathing harshly.   
  
“We should sleep.”  
  
“Huh?” That statement catches Mark by surprise.  
  
“My heat’s gonna come by mornin’ for sure and I have to rest up as much as I can. Trust me: I am a pain in the ass when I’m tired during a heat.” It sounds reasonable, at least.   
  
And before Mark can even say anything Jack walks over to the bed and tugs a towel under himself _just in case_ , before lying down surrounded by the extra pillows Mark had prepared for them, beckoning Mark to lie down next to him.  
  
Mark is pretty sure he’d do anything for Jack at that point, but he still has to set up the room and take his shower. So with an apology and a small kiss on the lips Mark leaves Jack alone to finish up preparations.  
  
It takes around 45 minutes to finish up getting ready, and by the time Mark is fresh out of a shower and into comfortable pajamas, feeling strangely naked without his scent blockers, Jack is already asleep right where Mark left him. Mark tries approaching the bed carefully and lying down gingerly with some distance between them as to not disturb Jack’s rest, but as soon as he rests his head on the pillow Jack’s eyes snap open and he snatches a hand out to grab at Mark’s bicep, making Mark jump about 10 feet up in the air. But Jack doesn’t seem to care about his unmanly shriek, he just tugs Mark closer and wraps all his limbs around him, effectively cuddling Mark into immobility and going right back to sleep.   
  
They can deal with Jack’s heat once it actually gets to him in the morning, for now Mark just cuddles up closer to Jack’s slightly feverish body and follows him down into sleep.

 

 

  
Jack wakes up slowly, like he’s dragging himself out of unconsciousness with a struggle. His limbs feel heavy and his thoughts are fuzzy, and the unfamiliar sheets and pillows seem to pull him deeper into sleep. When Jack does finally open his eyes, the first thing he sees is Mark leaning over him, before he can even finish waking up completely Mark is already helping him sit up and pressing something onto his hands.  
  
“Here, drink this.” Mark says.  
  
Jack doesn't really care for being contrary at the moment and just brings the cup he is holding up to his lips. It tastes fruity and sweet, and it is blissfully cold. “It's good.” Jack is starting to feel a little more awake than before.  
  
“You said you weren't hungry, so I looked up some stuff online and most people suggested smoothies as a good way to keep omegas fed.”  
  
“When did I say I wasn't hungry? I just woke up.” Jack is a little confused, but keeps on drinking anyway.  
  
“You kinda woke up with me like half an hour ago, you were pretty out of it though, so it's not a surprise you don't remember it. Don't worry, you didn't say anything embarrassing. I just asked if you wanted some breakfast and you said you weren't hungry.”   
  
When Jack finishes his smoothie he is definitely all the way awake. And of course: definitely uncomfortable. He feels wet, and sticky, and horny as hell. Jack pats the bed around him, feeling around the towel he placed under himself to make sure it is still dry. Thankfully he didn't leak through his sleep pants at all, but it probably won't take long for that to happen. Jack shuffles onto his knees and pushes his pajama pants down, since they are itchy and bothering him already. As he is kicking them off his legs he finally notices Mark is staring at him.  
  
“Hi! Oh shit, sorry.” Jack clears his throat “Good morning, Mark. Thanks for the smoothie. I'm feeling sticky.”  
  
Mark just giggles and helps him out of his pants, he still doesn't stop staring. “Good morning, you look great.”  
  
It’s such a simple compliment that it makes Jack blush. “No I don't, I look like a hot mess.”  
  
“Well, I like it.”  
  
Jack tugs Mark closer by his shirt’s collar until he can pull the man into a kiss. Even though they are both standing up on their knees on top of the bed, the angle doesn't feel weird. Jack places his hands on Mark's pecs and he can feel his own heart speeding up, he feels even wetter. Mark is a good kisser, all sweet and teasing, and Jack is not in condition to resist him right then. He lets his hands roam a bit and lets out a moan when he feels Mark's nipples peaking up under the thin worn out t-shirt he wore to bed. Jack has this sudden urge to feel more of Mark's skin. He breaks the kiss and instead traces down Mark's sharp jaw line with his lips, panting open mouthed once he reaches the man's neck. He licks his way down Mark's neck and finally catches a whiff of Mark's scent. No scent blockers at all, just pure _Mark,_ and it is _delicious_.  
  
“God I want you so bad.”  
  
Mark groans at that and pushes Jack down to lie on his back once again, taking a moment to tug his own shirt off before diving back into a kiss. Mark’s weight pressing down on him and forcing Jack to spread his legs to accommodate him feels way too incredible to be real. Jack arches his back and shimmies his hips to rub against Mark. Everything feels amazing and not enough at the same time.  
  
“You gotta tell me what to do, Jack.” Mark says in a deep voice, barely moving away from Jack’s mouth before speaking.  
  
“Anything, everything… please.” Jack gasps back.  
  
“I mean it, I’m totally lost here.”  
  
Jack takes one of Mark’s hands in his and guides it down his own body, running it over his own heaving chest, the little bit of scattered hair just before the elastic of his underwear, pressing down harder where the soft cotton is bulging with his erection, and even lower where there is a patch of damp fabric starting to form. “I think you’re doing a pretty damn good job already, Mark.”  
  
“Fuck,” is Mark’s answer, “Can I...?” he continues, and Jack nods, not even sure what he is agreeing with, but knowing he’ll enjoy it regardless.  
  
Mark lets go of his hand and starts pushing Jack’s underwear off. Just to make himself feel a little more useful, Jack pushes his own sleep shirt up until it is bunched up under his armpits, exposing his already hard nipples to the colder air of the room.  
  
“You look…” Mark looks him up and down, “Amazing. So amazing. Jack, I-” and then gives up on speaking altogether.

 

 

  
Mark is astounded. Jack is laid bare beneath him, all of him glowing and gorgeous, luxuriously waiting to be pleasured. Mark runs his hands down Jack’s chest, and then, when the urge is too strong, follows the same path with his tongue. He shouldn’t be surprised Jack’s sweat isn’t sweet, but the overwhelming scent of his heat could have fooled even a beta like him. He sinks his teeth down where Jack’s ribs end, loving the way the omega’s abdomen tenses with the action. Mark explores his way down Jack’s torso, using the soft sighs and moans the man is letting out guide his path.  
  
Once Mark gets low enough to run his mouth along the wiry hair down Jack’s groin he starts feeling a bit more anxious, he has no idea how to actually do this now that he’s actually face to face with the very real very turned on omega in heat beneath him. He has thought about it before, obviously, even more after Jack proposed the Heat Date thing, but he had watched omega porn before too. It’s probably not a very accurate representation at all, but it’s enough of a lead about what to do.  
  
Mark closes his eyes before actually daring to touch Jack’s dick, taking it into his hands and giving it a quick stoke. Jack’s gasp at the contact is almost startling, and Mark finally opens his eyes and looks at his own hand.   
  
Jack’s dick is pretty much the perfect size to fit in Mark’s hand, just a bit of the head peeks out of his fist. It feels like the perfect handful, small and pretty pink. “It’s kind of adorable…” Mark speaks to himself wonderingly in a low voice. Given Jack’s squawk of outrage, Mark wasn’t as quiet as he thought.  
  
“What do you mean adorable? It’s perfectly average for an omega!” Jack pushes himself up on his elbows so he can stare Mark down more effectively.  
  
“I don’t mean it as an insult!” Mark moves his fist up and down a couple of times in an apology. “It’s just, small, and it feels nice in my hand…” He gives it an experimental squeeze and runs the pad of his thumb along the head teasingly.  
  
Jack moans softly and drops back down on the bed, seemingly appeased for now. “You should put your fingers in me while you do that.” he says, and stretches out his legs more, exposing himself with no shame.  
  
Mark takes a deep breath, “Okay,” he says, and sits up cross legged between Jack’s spread legs, a comfortable position where he can have easy reach to all of Jack. Jack looks beautiful all spread out beneath him, with his legs wide open.  
  
Mark runs his fingertips down Jack’s inner thighs and watches as goosebumps rise on Jack’s skin. Jack’s hips flex up, and Mark takes the hint, wrapping his left hand loosely around Jack’s member and dipping his right hand further down to rub against Jack’s entrance. It’s slick and wet, slippery to the touch; Mark isn’t even doing much, but Jack moans and presses down against his fingers like it’s the best thing in the world.   
  
Mark decides to end the teasing and dips the tip of his index finger inside. He isn’t really sure what to do, but given Jack’s expression it doesn’t really matter. Jack feels searing hot inside, and Mark can’t help adding another finger, just to see what he’ll do. Jack starts shoving his hips back, riding Mark’s fingers down. Mark curls his fingers a bit whenever Jack presses closer, going mostly on instinct alone, following the difference in Jack’s exclamations to figure out where to press against.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Jack to cum around Mark’s fingers. Suddenly everything is ten times wetter and hotter; Jack lets out a long drawn out groan and squeezes tight inside, shoving his hips down hard on the penetration and making a mess of himself. Mark is in awe. That has to be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life, and they are really only just getting started. Jack tugs him in for a filthy wet kiss as he comes down from his orgasm, but Mark is the one feeling like he needs to catch his breath. The possibility of more is the only thing running through his mind.

 

 

  
Having sex with Mark turns out to be a great idea. The man is so eager to please and to learn how to do the best he possibly can to rip all kinds of delicious orgasms out of Jack; Jack doesn’t know why anyone would pass up the chance to spend a heat with a beta. Mark doesn’t get lost in his own instincts and forgets about Jack’s needs, he stays focused through it all, determined to see Jack through this heat, and Jack can’t help but want to show him all the perks of having an omega as well.  
  
Jack has Mark on his back, resting against the pillows, at his total mercy so Jack can ride him to his heart’s content. Mark’s dick is just the perfect size to press against his sweet spot every time Jack throws his hips down. It drives Jack absolutely crazy, and he never wants it to stop.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Jack, oh!” Mark doesn’t even sound coherent anymore. His chest is heaving and he is dripping with sweat, his hands clenching hard against Jack’s hips, but making no move to stop Jack’s movements. Jack grinds his hips down in a tight circle just to see Mark losing it beneath him.  
  
Mark starts thrusting his hips up and into Jack, building up their rhythm to something that makes Jack’s heart pound hard against his ribcage. Pleasure builds up steadily, and Jack lets himself go completely, squeezing down hard on Mark’s cock and locking him inside, clenching his thighs firmly and shaking with yet another mind blowing orgasm.  
  
“Fuck!” Mark’s voice sounds weak and broken and he grasps at Jack’s body desperately. Jack’s deepest instincts regret not being able to feel Mark coming inside him and Jack compensates by clenching down harder around Mark’s prick. He barely feels satisfied, but it’s still early on his heat.  
  
Jack leans down to kiss Mark properly, still sat firmly on top without pulling it out. “That was so good.” Jack sighs against Mark’s lips, “I want to do it again already.” He murmurs pressing lots of kisses all over Mark’s face.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” Mark whispers back, but runs his nails lightly down Jack’s thighs anyway, causing him to clench harder around the flagging member inside him.

 

 

  
It is a marathon of sex like nothing Mark has ever experienced before. Jack gets significantly more needy as time goes on, even neglecting his own exhaustion in his desperation for more contact. Mark tries his best to please him in every way possible, loving the highest points of pleasure as well as the afterglow when Jack calmed down and snuggled up close, still craving affection, but too drained to do anything about it.  
  
Whenever they get a moment of rest, they try to tend to their other needs. Eating and showering are still priorities, no matter the hormonal situation. Thankfully, aside from a moment on the first day, when he had to help Jack into the bath out of fear of him falling over because of his unsteady shaky legs, Mark doesn’t really have to do all that much work. In his moments of clarity Jack is pretty self sufficient, and Mark can see how he can usually take care of his own heats just fine; he’s just glad Jack decided to share this one with him.

 

 

  
The last day is always kind of complicated. Jack feels absolutely exhausted, and has barely any energy left to move. He’s laying down flat on his belly, nursing an insistent headache, but still unsatisfied. Mark is fucking him nice and slow, pausing occasionally to rub his shoulders and sore back.   
  
“Are you feeling any better?” Mark asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack sighs, “I feel like I need to sleep for ten straight hours after this.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d be up for that too.” Mark agrees, and bends down to mouth at Jack’s neck, giving him all kinds of nice shivers.  
  
Mark speeds up his thrusting, but keeps it shallow and gentle, stimulating him just right. This time Jack’s orgasm takes him by surprise in its intensity, washing over him in waves that seem to go on forever. Once Jack is done coming, Mark tries to pull away, but Jack grabs at him before he goes too far.  
  
“Keep fucking me.” Jack demands lazily.  
  
“You’ll be uncomfortable.”  
  
“No I won’t.” Jack whines.   
  
Mark sighs, but complies to Jack’s request, fucking him nice and deep, going after his own pleasure. For a quick delirious exhausted moment Jack fantasizes about Mark knotting him, about falling asleep tied together just like that, but the image looks wrong somehow. Jack comes back to reality once Mark groans loudly and releases inside him, still annoyingly covered by a condom.  
  
Jack feels guilty for his own traitorous thoughts, and as soon as Mark has discarded the used condom, he pulls the man back into bed and wraps himself around him, pressing kisses on every bit of skin he can reach.  
  
“What's all this?” Mark asks, but submits to the cuddle attack without any struggle.  
  
“Showing my appreciation.” Jack answers, and tucks his face in the crook of Mark's neck, ready for a good nap. Mark doesn't say anything back, just combs his fingers through Jack's hair, gently freeing any tangled knots he finds until Jack falls asleep.

 

 

  
When Jack wakes up hours later he no longer has a headache, his head is clear, he's no longer feeling feverish, and all the dizziness from the last three days is gone. His heat is finally over.

 

Mark is still tucked close to him, blissfully asleep, looking just as exhausted as Jack feels. A rush of affection climbs up Jack's chest so fast he almost chokes on it, but he refrains from moving, afraid it might end up waking up Mark. Instead, Jack tugs the covers over Mark with care, and gives him a little kiss on the cheek before trying to go back to sleep again.

 

 

  
“Was that… okay?” Mark asks carefully. He had woken up to a heat-free Jack, and been at a total loss at what to do. No beta/omega online forums ever went this far into what to expect.   
  
“That was the best Heat Date I've ever had.” Jack said, sounding startlingly sincere.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” Jack chuckles. He stands up from the bed and moves over to the pile of clean clothes folded in a nearby chair. Tugging on a pair of loose boxers and sleep pants before turning around to face Mark. “Now I'm gonna lock myself in your kitchen and cook you something awesome, just to show you how thankful I am.”  
  
“You don't have to do anything,” Mark tries complaining, a blush rising to his cheeks with the attention.   
  
“I want to.” Jack says simply, “I'd offer you a thank-you-blowjob, but I think we both need a bit of rest from that kind of stuff.”  
  
Mark blushes even harder, and just lets Jack do whatever he wants for now.

 

 

  
They eat pancakes and play Mario Kart snuggling on the sofa. And Jack wants to do this whole thing again on his next heat. Well, actually, Jack kind of wants to do this again more often, but he's not really sure if it's right of him to ask. Mark had only agreed to a one-time thing, and it would be pretty rude of him to suggest it could be anything more.  
  
Which is why Jack is caught by surprise when Mark asks him without taking his eyes off the screen: “Would you be mad if I said I wanted to ask you on a date?”  
  
Jack misses the shortcut and falls back to fourth place in his surprise. Mark apparently takes his stunned silence as a no, because he starts mumbling apologies soon after.  
  
“Wait. You want to try dating me?”  
  
“I know I'm a beta and all of that, but I really think we could work out together. I really like you, Jack.” Mark says in a timid voice.  
  
“What do you mean you're a beta and all that, what does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“I wouldn't want you to waste your time with me when you could be off dating an alpha that doesn't live thousands of miles away from you.” Mark still won't look him in the eyes.  
  
“Fuck that.” Jack say, and tugs the controller out of Mark's hands, “I don't give a shit if you're a beta, Mark. You're a great guy, I like you, and it’s awesome that you’re a beta, actually. And yeah, it's gonna be a little awkward to deal with the distance, but I'm willing to try if you are.” Jack smiles back at Mark, trying to express everything he meant with those words.  
  
Mark’s answering smile is the most beautiful thing Jack's ever seen, but he doesn't get to enjoy it for long before Mark is bending in close for a sweet kiss, and Jack lets his eyes drop shut.  
  
This gender thing sure is complicated and awkward, but even with all the confusion it created, if it means Jack gets to have Mark in his life now, he can totally say it's worth it.


End file.
